


Незримое присутствие

by fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019), greedyrat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Гриммсон попадает в затруднительное положение.





	Незримое присутствие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке сокомандников. Сомнительный юмор. Фаноны о защитных чарах. Возможный ООС всех. Смысла нет, обоснуй умер.

Гуннар Гриммсон считал себя человеком, лишенным щепетильности. Прежде всего, он был эффективен. Кроме того, смел, но не безрассудно — иначе его карьера завершилась бы уже давно. Скорее всего, вместе с жизнью. За смелость ему не платили. Ему платили за результат, а результат целиком и полностью зависел от того, насколько близко он сумеет подобраться к цели, насколько осторожен и точен будет, успеет ли вовремя ретироваться.

Незачем подвергать себя ненужной опасности, незачем рисковать, когда можно обеспечить себе надежную защиту и остаться неуязвимым. А еще лучше — незамеченным. В этом для Гриммсона был особый шик. Он любил подкрадываться и проникать. Человек, который проходит сквозь стены — единственное из многочисленных прозвищ, которое ему откровенно льстило (остальные он находил слишком грубыми).

Гриммсон и правда наловчился проходить через любые стены: старинного особняка, кабинета какой-нибудь важной персоны в Министерстве Магии, скромной квартирки в мансарде или... мужского туалета. К сожалению, его не всегда радовало то, что он обнаруживал по ту сторону стены. Но внезапность тоже была частью его профессии. Он всегда мог увидеть и услышать что-то неожиданное, а то и скандальное. Впрочем, по-настоящему его уже ничего не удивляло. Он привык, что его появление сопровождается визгом, криками, ругательствами, обмороками или, в худшем случае, боевыми заклинаниями, летящими прямо в его возникшее из стены лицо. Если ситуация позволяла, он даже здоровался. Иногда приподнимал шляпу. Застав жертву врасплох, Гриммсон делал свое дело и спокойно втягивался обратно. Бывало, что не один. Утягивая кого-то за собой, он всегда старался обойтись без лишних разрушений, сохранить интерьер в первозданном виде. Гриммсон был эстетом. Целостность жертвы его волновала меньше, если не была оговорена заранее.

Стены, как он успел установить, воспринимали его по-разному: в старых каменных домах он ощущал легкий холодок, а вот стены современных, но заброшенных зданий были словно вязкими, не желали отпускать его — как будто в трясину попадаешь. Впрочем, Гриммсон не ограничивался стенами. Ему доводилось проникать через пол; однажды он проявился среди нескольких пар мужских ботинок и женских туфелек. Оказалось, попал в самый разгар застолья и пару раз получил каблуком по затылку. Приходилось просачиваться и сквозь потолок с верхнего этажа, но он не любил эти маневры, потому что вечно забывал закрепить заклинанием шляпу на голове.

Гриммсона несправедливо считали человеком простым, не склонным к артистизму и оригинальности. Ему все же был не чужд своеобразный юмор. Однажды, возникнув в стене кабинета одного из американских министров как раз позади рабочего стола, он застал того с деловым партнером — за исполнением совсем не рабочих обязанностей. Вдоволь насмотревшись, он привлек к себе внимание многозначительным «кхм», а потом, одобрительно отметив некоторые физические особенности делового партнера, пожелал хорошего вечера и исчез. 

В другой раз он возник прямо на заседании немецкого министерства, в ходе которого политики горячо обсуждали проблему браконьерства среди охотников, уничтожающих опасных животных. Некоторые части незаконно пойманных тварей представляли интерес для изготовителей особых зелий, покупателями которых становились, главным образом, мужчины старше сорока лет. Гриммсон высунулся по пояс, приветливо улыбнулся и подмигнул одному старому знакомому, особенно горячо ратовавшему за введение высшей меры наказания для предприимчивых браконьеров, после чего не торопясь втянулся обратно. Неизвестно, чем закончилось обсуждение, но суровый закон так и не был принят.

Но обычно Гриммсон красивым жестам предпочитал четкость и точность исполнения. Тем более, теперь у него появился человек, ради которого он пообещал себе быть максимально осторожным и не искушать судьбу. Прошло немало дней, прежде чем он доверился тому настолько, чтобы позвать пройти сквозь стену — вместе. Никому раньше Гриммсон подобного не предлагал. Это было слишком личное.

Абернети высоко ценил его магические навыки: прозрачная полусфера защитных чар казалась ему очень уютной, а впервые пройдя сквозь стену в объятиях Гриммсона, он признался, что не испытывал такого восторга с той поры, когда в школе у него впервые получилось аппарировать. Поэтому теперь, приходя к нему по вечерам, Гриммсон всегда эффектно появлялся из стены, с каким-нибудь подарком в руке, проникал сквозь пол или элегантно свисал с потолка, дожидаясь, пока Абернети поднимет голову и его заметит. Тот иногда кричал от неожиданности, но чаще все-таки бурно радовался.

Геллерт Гриндельвальд был человеком великодушным. Он многое мог простить, на многое готов был закрыть глаза. Он не был мелочным тираном: он знал любовь. Именно поэтому Гриндельвальд снисходительно относился к тому, что среди его сторонников то и дело вспыхивали романтические чувства — если, разумеется, они не мешали революционной деятельности. Лишь одно строгое правило регламентировало личную жизнь в Нурменгарде: не заводить романов вне аколитского круга. Гуннар Гриммсон однажды хорошо поработал ради общего блага; но Гриндельвальд понимал, что тот является его сторонником не в полной мере. Он не мог доверять тому, чью жизнь и чьи передвижения не контролировал. Да, Гриммсон был готов работать на него, но чем он занимается в остальное время? Он не мог навязывать Гриммсону свои условия. Это было глупо и бессмысленно. Гриммсон — охотник, человек свободный и ни от кого не зависящий. Надавить на него — значит потерять. К тому же, гораздо выгоднее было, чтобы Министерство и дальше считало, будто Гриммсон рад выполнять его поручения, и только досадное стечение обстоятельств помешало ему это сделать во время охоты на Криденса.

Ноаблюдая, как Гриммсон под утро непринужденно выскальзывает из стены после очередного свидания с его аколитом, страдающий бессонницей Гриндельвальд ощущал, как внутри зарождается гнев. Ведь неизвестно, о чем они там разговаривают, когда... То, что посторонний человек может так спокойно и нагло захаживать в его замок лишь затем, чтобы устроить свою личную жизнь, возмущало его. А может, виной было иное чувство. В любом случае, этому пора было положить конец.

Гриммсон отлично знал Нурменгард. Все входы и выходы, многочисленные лестницы, подвалы и, разумеется, расположение комнат. Он мог обойти замок с закрытыми глазами. Впрочем, обычно он аппарировал внутрь, аккурат перед комнатой Абернети, а затем бодро ввинчивался в стену. Иногда даже не забывал предварительно стучать — Абернети очень на этом настаивал, потому что сюрпризы сюрпризами, а «мало ли, чем я там занимаюсь». Гриммсон не счел этот аргумент убедительным (точнее, посчитал его достаточно убедительным для того, чтобы не предупреждать о своем появлении), но решил все-таки уважать просьбы Абернети. Ведь именно на взаимном уважении (и абсолютном доверии), как он полагал, и строятся по-настоящему близкие отношения.

Сегодня о свидании они не договаривались. Абернети, сделав загадочное лицо, заявил, что будет очень занят и поэтому просит его, Гриммсона, нанести визит через три дня, когда он вернется, покончив с неким чрезвычайно важным заданием, которое займет у него как минимум двое суток. Последний вечер, к великому сожалению, придется пожертвовать общему собранию аколитов, посвященному обсуждению итогов его поездки. Гриммсон знал: такие собрания растягивались на 5-6 часов. Геллерт Гриндельвальд очень любил поговорить.

Но что-то — наверное, сила привычки, а возможно, легкая паранойя — принесло Гриммсона к знакомым дверям на день раньше. Нурменгард в этот раз встретил его неприветливо. Аппарируя, Гриммсон почувствовал некое сопротивление. Это настораживало. Пройдя по темному коридору, он остановился перед комнатой Абернети. Постучал: тишина. Привычно заглянул в комнату: никого. Вероятно, и правда на собрании. Гриммсон решил прогуляться по коридорам замка, а потом вернуться и устроить Абернети сюрприз.

Прохаживаясь по замку, он между делом заглядывал в многочисленные комнаты. Большинство из них пустовало. _«Интересно, это все — жилье для будущих аколитов? Впечатляет!»_

Откуда-то послышались приглушенные разговоры. Ага, видимо, где-то здесь — зал, в котором и проходят собрания. Любопытно. Что же они обсуждают там, где таким, как я, вольным охотникам места не предусмотрено? Гриммсон подошел поближе. За стеной резким хрипловатым голосом с кем-то разговаривала женщина:

— Но ты! Но ты ответил, что «это слишком»! 

Тут же раздался другой голос, карикатурно-писклявый, защищающийся:

— Дорогая, может быть, не надо так сразу... Они ведь всего лишь дети.

— «Всего лишь дети»! О каком еще «всего лишь» ты говоришь, когда они якшаются с магловскими отродьями!

Снова невнятный придушенный писк:

— Но так ли это плохо? Им все равно придется существовать рядом!

— Им не придется! 

— Что ты такое говоришь?

— Ты покрывал их! Вы все вместе сговорились против меня. Ты разрешал им приходить туда, разговаривать... Ты их испортил.

— Но я не мог их удержать. Они уже совсем взрослые. Они сами могут решать, иметь им дело с маглами или нет, мы же не в Америке!

— Теперь уже не могут... Доволен?

— Что... что ты сделала?..

— Что я сделала?! Что я сделала... Что... я... сделала...

Послышались сдавленные рыдания. 

Гриммсон осторожно просунул голову. Это оказалась обычная комната, а не зал для собраний. Почти такая же, как и у Абернети, только более аскетичная и темная. Сидевшая скорчившись на полу высокая худощавая женщина его не увидела. Ее острые плечи вздрагивали, она что-то невнятно повторяла. Рядом на ковре валялось несколько колдографий: серьезный усатый мужчина и двое детей школьного возраста. Никого больше в комнате не было.

Гриммсон неслышно вернулся в коридор. Интересные вещи творятся в Нурменгарде...

Продолжив путь, Гриммсон размышлял о том, почему же Абернети солгал ему. Очевидно, никакого собрания не было, иначе там бы присутствовали все аколиты. Вот и из очередной комнаты послышался какой-то шум.

Гриммсон прислушался.

— Таким образом, я имею сказать, что... Имею сказать, что Общее Благо есть наш основной приоритет и... основа нашего... «основа — основной» — не годится! Есть главный приоритет и основа...

Оратор говорил с сильным немецким акцентом, да еще и заикался. _«Очевидно, это не собрание»_. Гриммсон подождал, пока звук голоса отдалится от стены, и проник внутрь. Бледный невзрачный человек с рыжеватыми волосами, висящими вокруг лица жидкими прядями, ходил взад-вперед по комнате, прикрыв глаза и бормотал:

— Магия — это то, что в наших душах... Магия пустила ростки... пустила корни... в наших сердцах! Но те, кого называют «маглы», «не-маги» и... как-то еще... сквибы... обезмаженные? Они — не такие, как мы! Но! Они — другие! Так вот... Надо всем собраться и показать маглам, что мы слишком долго скрывались! Но теперь... теперь мы вскрылись! Теперь мы...

Гриммсон отметил нервное напряжение оратора. На стене висела обрамленная колдография Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Лидер мировой магической революции, казалось, с издевательской усмешкой наблюдает за мучениями своего косноязычного последователя.

— Братья! Друзья! Сестры! Передайте эту весть другим магам... Скажите, что все готово. Что их ждут... чтобы... чтобы возглавить... восславить Революцию! Прильните же ко мне...

Гриммсон громко прочистил горло. Аколит подскочил на месте как ужаленный. Гриммсон отчеканил:

— Вас герр Гриндельвальд вызывает. Зайдите к нему. Сейчас же.

И, довольный своей невинной шуткой, Гриммсон оставил опешившего оратора наедине с его речью.

Поразмыслив, он решил еще раз попытать удачу и направился обратно к Абернети. Забавно будет обсудить с ним увиденное и услышанное.

...Со стенами происходило что-то странное. Обычно Гриммсон входил в стены замка, как нож в масло. Легко и непринужденно. Шутил, что они его уже узнают. В этот раз все было иначе: он с трудом выбрался, задыхаясь, прошел на середину комнаты. Осмотрелся. Все еще никого. Неужели он зря пришел? Пройдясь по комнате, он машинально сложил разбросанные бумаги, остановился посмотреть на аккуратно выставленные возле кровати колдографии. Самодовольно усмехнулся: на всех Абернети был рядом с ним. Гриммсон уже направился было в ванную комнату (просто так, безо всякой конкретной цели), когда в коридоре послышались шаги. Ну наконец-то! Он прикинул, где лучше подкараулить Абернети, чтобы немножко напугать. Самую малость — ему просто нравилось, когда тот пугался. У него вообще сегодня было на редкость игривое настроение. 

Но что это? Он услышал женский голос. Кажется, это Голдштейн? Та, которая все мечтала выйти замуж за магла? Что это она здесь делает? Ее он совершенно не хотел видеть. Гриммсон решил ретироваться, а затем, дождавшись, когда юная Голдштейн уйдет, вернуться к Абернети. Незачем нервировать эту взбалмошную девицу. Он неслышно скользнул к стене и...

Сначала Гриммсон ничего не понял. Его словно что-то сдавило с двух сторон, так, что перехватило дыхание. Он задергался. Что происходит? Где тускло освещенный прохладный коридор? Он ничего не видел, только какую-то серую муть. Однажды ему довелось преследовать одну на редкость неприятную тварь, пока та не сиганула в заболоченное озеро, а Гриммсон, не удержавшись — за нею. Он быстро вынырнул, но ощущение липкой давящей массы, которая тянула его на дно, не забыл и по сей день. Сейчас он чувствовал примерно то же самое, только без запаха тины. Запахов не было никаких — вообще. А вот звуки были. Он слышал голоса. С трудом отдышавшись, он смог достаточно сконцентрироваться для того, чтобы понять: разговаривали Абернети и Голдштейн. Он попытался закричать, но сам себя не услышал. Голдштейн тем временем засмеялась и произнесла нечто загадочное:

— Если ты до сих пор не умеешь, я, конечно, тебя научу.

Чему это она собралась учить Абернети? Гриммсон снова дернулся — безрезультатно. У мухи в паутине и то было больше места для маневра. Он не мог достать палочку, не мог позвать на помощь. Оставалось признать: он попался. Застрял. Такого никогда не случалось раньше. Он чуял защиту и знал, куда не следует соваться. Как он мог быть таким легкомысленным? Интересно, кто наложил эти чары? Неужели...

Послышался голос Абернети — глухо, как под водой:

— Я давно ждал, когда у нас с тобой будет время...

Время для чего? Он знал, что Абернети давно знаком с мисс Голдштейн. Но насколько близко? Что если он был больше, чем ее начальником?

Снова переливчатый смех. 

— Ну куда ты лезешь! Осторожнее, ты все испортишь. Подожди, я покажу.

— Какие они у тебя аккуратные... Пахнут приятно.

— Давай, понюхай... Меня еще мама этому научила. 

Гриммсону кровь бросилась в лицо. _«Что они там творят?..»_

Он глухо зарычал. Какой позор — застрять здесь, возможно, в двух шагах от... «Опасное задание»! «Важное собрание»! Теперь-то он все знал! 

Абернети явно было весело. А с ним он никогда так не смеялся.

— Подожди, дай мне самому попробовать. О, прости! Я не хотел... 

— Это все потому что ты такой нетерпеливый. А я предупреждала. Ладно, давай, слизни-ка вот здесь...

Гриммсон, изнемогая, бился в своей каменной тюрьме, и больше всего ему хотелось не столько освободиться, сколько увидеть, что и где слизывает сейчас Абернети. 

— Как ты быстро все делаешь! Вот это настоящие женские штучки!

— Да, но ты знаешь, вот у Якоба тоже хорошо получалось...

_«А теперь ты взялась за него... Развратная девица!»_

— Смотри, теперь, когда она густая, белая... У тебя все вышло.

— О, я и не ожидал, что она так быстро загустевает!

— Следи, чтобы выглядели как надо: не плоские, а выпуклые, вот как здесь у тебя...

— Да-да, так гораздо лучше...

Гриммсону хотелось плакать. _«С женщиной. Кто бы мог подумать — с женщиной!»_ Впрочем, какая разница. Неужели он уже никуда отсюда не денется? Так и застрянет навечно, как нелепое большое насекомое в янтаре? Оставался единственный способ выбраться: сконцентрировавшись, он аппарировал. Очнулся где-то в горах. Не расщепило — спасибо и на том. Чувствовал себя вырвавшимся из-под земли мертвецом, да и выглядел наверняка не лучше. В мозгу стучало: попался. Попался в ловушку. Но что еще хуже — был обманут, унижен, высмеян. Неужели они все это подстроили? Неизвестно сколько часов провел в каких-то кустах, как раненый зверь. Сил аппарировать подальше у него не было. Чужая, враждебная магия словно высосала его собственную. А сможет ли он еще хоть раз заставить себя проникнуть?..

Утро. 

Гриммсон стоял, потирая ноющую поясницу, и хмуро ждал, пока обитатели Нурменгарда соизволят показаться, выползут из своих... жилищ. Насмотрелся он на этих аколитов. Дегенераты. Все до единого. Сощурившись, Гриммсон внимательно разглядывал каменные стены, которые чуть его не уничтожили. Стены выглядели как обычно. Узнать бы, кто такой хитрый сделал из них орудие убийства.

А вот и Абернети. 

Какой радостный. Интересно, он знает, что ловушка сработала? Мерзавец. Увидел его — просиял. 

_«Убью»._

Абернети неторопливо подошел к нему, с легкой полуулыбкой на губах, держа руки за спиной. _«Вот прямо сейчас и убью»_. Куини маячила неподалеку, с любопытством что-то выглядывала, чуть ли не подпрыгивала от нетерпения. _«И как только хватает наглости...»_

Абернети внимательно смотрел на него снизу вверх. Кажется, наконец что-то почувствовал (а мог бы и раньше — видимо, инстинкт самосохранения подвел) и нахмурился. Но тут же улыбнулся широкой «американской» улыбкой, которая — как Гриммсон только сейчас понял — его неимоверно раздражала. 

— Привет.

— Ну здравствуй.

— Что-то не так?

_«Вот же подлая тварь!»_

— Нет, почему же. Все как я и предполагал.

Абернети сочувственно вгляделся в его лицо.

— Все так плохо?

Гриммсон выдохнул. Медленно потер руки, размял пальцы, с интересом разглядывая шею Абернети. 

— О, ты заметил! Да, это тот самый.

— Тот самый... что?

— Тот самый галстук! Который ты мне подарил.

Что это — особый цинизм, суицидальное нахальство, редкостное легкомыслие? Гриммсону вдруг стало так жалко себя: он поверил, что наконец-то нашел того, кто никогда ему не солжет. Того, кто понимает, почему ему так важно полное доверие, без недомолвок, без мелкого вранья «во благо», безо всех этих лицемерных заверений... А на самом деле им в очередной раз воспользовались, как цепным псом. Иметь такого рядом было полезно, тешило тщеславие, но любить предпочитали кого-нибудь более понятного, приятного в общении и безопасного. Идиот. Размяк, открылся, забыл, что Протего необходимо не только телу... Ничего. Сейчас главное не показывать этим двоим, насколько он уязвлен. Гриммсон откашлялся и подчеркнуто спокойно — как ему казалось — спросил:

— Ты что, научился каким-то новым защитным чарам, о которых я не знаю?

Абернети все еще глупо улыбался.

— Нет... Ты о чем?

— Ну, я подумал, ты так ведешь себя, потому что тебе совершенно нечего бояться.

— А... А чего я должен бояться?

— Да так. Слышал, тебя опять отправляют на какое-то опасное задание?

— Да! Но оно не настолько опасно... Ну, то есть, конечно же, опасно... И я впервые буду один... И, в некотором роде, все будет зависеть от меня... 

Раньше Гриммсон, слушая этот хвастливый треп, наверняка почувствовал бы нечто вроде умиления. И, разумеется, беспокойство. Он бы не преминул заметить, что Гриндельвальд явно злоупотребляет преданностью своего сторонника, раз за разом выбирая новичка, не обладающего необходимым опытом и боевыми навыками. Абернети, конечно, начал бы доказывать, что он сам вызвался, и что он ценит оказанное ему доверие, и что Гриммсону вовсе не следует волноваться... Теперь Гриммсон смотрел на пышущего энтузиазмом Абернети и прикидывал, что лучше: удавить его сегодня вечером собственноручно подаренным галстуком или проследить за ходом выполнения задания, слегка подкорректировав некоторые обстоятельства?

— А мисс Голдштейн знает, куда ты завтра отправляешься?

— Куини? Разумеется, знает. Я сегодня весь день от нее бегаю. Это смешно, но она ведь может узнать, что я немного... ну, ты понимаешь, волнуюсь.

— Ты что же, стесняешься мисс Голдштейн? До сих пор? И даже после... всего?

— После чего? Ты сегодня странный какой-то. Нет, Куини очень милая, но лишь до тех пор, пока не начинает от скуки лезть тебе в голову. Как жаль, что я не знал об этом раньше...

— Да неужели?

— Да, хотя сама она говорит, что у меня и так все на лице написано... О, я же совсем забыл. Держи.

Абернети протянул ему небольшой увесистый пакетик из плотной светло-сиреневой бумаги с золотистыми оттисками. Гриммсон, помедлив, взял — осторожно, как будто Абернети протягивал ему что-то склизкое и ядовитое. С него станется. 

— Что это?

— Посмотри.

Гриммсон механически развернул пакет. Его мысли все еще были заняты планами мести и живописными сценами, в которых он заставлял Абернети очень сильно пожалеть о содеянном.

Из пакета повеяло корицей. И еще чем-то сладковатым.

— Что это такое?

Абернети вздохнул.

— Это печенье, Гуннар.

— Печенье?

— Именно.

Гриммсон заглянул в пакет. Как ни странно, оттуда на него не выпрыгнула жаба и не выползла змея. Это было именно печенье — желтоватое, рассыпчатое, в виде звездочек.

— Я пытался сделать снежинки, но у меня не вышло. Куини сказала, что это слишком сложная форма, и предложила звезды. 

— Куини?

— Ага. Я попросил ее помочь. У меня не очень-то получается готовить. Куини предложила испечь что-нибудь для тебя, она знает тысячу рецептов, но я хотел сделать сам. Пришлось ей меня учить. Весь вечер на это вчера потратила. Но было весело, правда, мы случайно вылили в тесто полбутылки огневиски... Ну то есть я вылил. Так что первую партию мы скормили Фоуксу. Оказывается, он знает много разных песен. К утру он буквально сгорел со стыда...

— Подожди. Так вы вчера весь вечер пекли печенье? Вместе с мисс Голдштейн?

— Ну да. Надеюсь, мы никого не разбудили... Потому что точно помню, что один раз мы уронили противень. Точнее, я уронил. А еще мы пели. Знаешь, шотландские народные песни, а потом и гимн Ильверморни. Куини почему-то в конце всплакнула — сказала, что-то вспомнила. А потом мы подпевали Фоуксу. Так вот... Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Знаешь, один мой предок когда-то давно изобрел печенье, ставшее необыкновенно популярным. Считалось, что оно очень полезно. Ведь он был известным врачом. Он его так и назвал — «сухое печенье Абернети». Вот я и подумал, что будет забавно... Это совсем другое печенье, здесь нет тмина, зато есть корица, кардамон и ваниль. 

— Ваниль?

— Да. Ты не любишь ваниль?

— А, нет, что ты! Я очень люблю ваниль. 

Гриммсон все еще таращился на аккуратно покрытые глазурью звездочки. 

— Спасибо. Это... очень красиво. Я обязательно попробую. Скажи, а вы с мисс Голдштейн вчера не ощущали ничего необычного? Чье-то, кхм, незримое присутствие?

— Незримое присутствие?

— Да, как будто рядом с вами еще кто-то есть...

И так большие глаза Абернети сделались совсем огромными. Он подошел поближе.

— Ты имеешь в виду привидений? Но с чего бы им быть здесь, в Нурменгарде? Разве здесь кто-то умер?

— Пока нет... Значит, ничего подозрительного?

— Нет. Только Куини один раз показалось, что она слышит чьи-то мысли. Ну, кроме моих. Как будто кто-то попал в затруднительное положение и... очень этим недоволен. Она не уточнила, что именно услышала. А что? Ты думаешь, все-таки привидения? Призраки?

Гриммсон помолчал. Достал из пакета звездочку и задумчиво прожевал.

— Да, полагаю, в таких местах может водиться... всякое. Знаешь, в башнях, на лестницах, а то и в стенах. Но тебе, я уверен, абсолютно нечего бояться!

Гриммсон чувствовал себя заново рожденным. Никто никогда не делал для него ничего подобного. Никому даже в голову не пришло...

— О, Гриммсон. Давненько вы к нам не заглядывали. Я все думал, и где же вы застряли? 

Он вздрогнул. Обернулся — Геллерт Гриндельвальд рассматривал его в упор, с любезной улыбкой радушного хозяина.

— Что это у вас?

— Это печенье. «Печенье Абернети».

— Хм, очень оригинальное название. Я рад, что мои аколиты демонстрируют таланты в самых разных областях. А что _вы_ делаете здесь, Гриммсон?

Абернети повернулся к Гриндельвальду.

— У Гуннара... У мистера Гриммсона есть основания предполагать, что здесь, у нас водятся, знаете ли, призраки. 

— Надо же! Как интересно. И вы прибыли, чтобы это проверить. А почему же эти... призраки раньше никак себя не проявляли?

Абернети вопросительно посмотрел на Гриммсона. Тот, казалось, всерьез задумался.

— Полагаю, все эти привидения, призраки... предпочитают места с определенной энергетикой. Я где-то читал, что их притягивает одиночество. 

— Но разве все мы здесь одиноки, мистер Гриммсон? 

Гриндельвальд широким жестом обвел замок.

— Ведь нас становится все больше и больше... Со дня на день прибудут новые сторонники. Я создал это место для того, чтобы потерянные души могли найти здесь понимание, поддержку. Друзей. Семью.

Он выжидающе посмотрел на Гриммсона. Тот жевал печенье и демонстративно разглядывал облака. Вмешалась Куини, до этого наблюдавшая молча:

— Знаете, ведь призраки обладают точно такими же чертами, что и люди при жизни. Так может, этот просто... ну, всегда был очень любопытен?

Абернети воодушевленно добавил:

— Или мы приманили его на печенье!


End file.
